


Killer Robots From Venus

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Aliens want to watch them wank





	Killer Robots From Venus

"We wish to see one of you pleasure yourself." The prime minister of P7X-836 sat back and smiled at them.

John barely managed to suppress the groan that welled up in him at the words. He'd thought the mission was going too smoothly. Flashing the prime minister a quick grin, he turned to Rodney.

"It's your turn--" "It's your turn--"

Their voices overlapped, two sets of eyes widening in disbelief.

"No, it isn't!" "No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is--" "I did it last time!"

John watched as Rodney's lips opened again and quickly clamped a finger across the other man's lips.

"I did it last time," John repeated, slowly moving his finger away from Rodney's lips.

"And I had to show all three of the queen's sons on P9R-278 individually, so I figure that gets me out of at least the next three," Rodney retorted.

John sighed. "McKay, it doesn't work that way. When we decided this, it was either a coin toss each time, or we take turns." He pinned Rodney with his gaze. "It's your turn, Rodney. Now, suck it up and go and masturbate for the nice aliens."

Rodney was silent for long moment before he finally moved. "Fine," he muttered, getting to his feet and looking over at the prime minister and his delegation. "Well, let's go; we don't have all day, you know."

John grinned as he watched the prime minister lead Rodney through a set of double doors on the other side of the room. In a couple of hours they should be back on Atlantis with a new trade agreement and another mission report that wouldn't go into any details about the welcoming rituals of the planet's native population.

Better than that, in a couple of hours he'd be in Rodney's quarters with Rodney showing him exactly what he'd done under the watchful eyes of the citizens of P7X-836. John reached out and picked up one of the sweet berries from the bowl in front of him, popped it in his mouth and grinned.


End file.
